


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Queer as Folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all changes with a Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

“Look it’s for a good cause” Ted repeated for the hundredth time as he sat across from his friends and Brian at the diner one early morning. “Angels over Pittsburgh is in serious danger of closing down for good if we don’t made some serous money.

“Well that’s what they get for putting a former porn king/crystal addict in charge of it” Brian replied with a evil sneer…flinching in pain as the man sitting beside him punched him on the arm.

“Jesus…Brian” Michael scolded his best friend…watching as he continued to rub the red spot on his arm that he had inflicted on him. “I thought we agreed that you were going to lay off of Ted. Besides…I think that Teddy is doing a great job…even if they are in danger of closing. I mean…they were struggling before he took over anyways”

“Thanks Michael” Ted said with a sad smile as he reached across the table and patted his friend upon his hand.

“What ever the fuck” Brian countered…sliding out of the booth after kissing Michael on his cheek. “What ever you’re thinking about doing to help make money for the poor gays of Pittsburgh…leave me out of it. I did my good deed for the millennium by helping the gay and lesbian center. So if you gents will excuse me I work to do and lots of men to fuck” Each watched as Stonewall Kinney walked out of the diner…leaving them alone.

“Prick…” Ted replied snidely…turning back towards his oatmeal.

“Bitch” was Emmett’s reply as he too went back to the chilling breakfast in front of him”

“Fuck…” Michael cried out…startling the two other men before him as they followed where it was that Michael was looking.

“I take it that you and Ben have not made up yet” Emmett asked…already knowing the answer by the sadness permeating Michael’s big chocolate doe eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Michael replied quickly as he too slid out of the booth and attempted to exit through the door. “I have to get back to the store”

“Michael…” he heard his former lover and partner call out to him. **Fuck** he thought to himself as he turned to face that man that he had once loved almost as much as he loved Brian…shit still loved if he had to think about it. “Michael…please…can I just talk to you” Ben asked…the same look of sadness plaguing his eyes as Michael’s

“I think that we talked enough…don’t you and yet still nothing was accomplished” was his heartfelt reply as he pushed his way through the door of the diner and into the bright early morning sunlight. Looking carefully over his shoulder he found that Ben was still following him and so his pain filled words continued. “Because unless you are going to tell me that I didn’t walk in on you and your student assistant fucking each others brains out…then I have nothing more to say to you”

“Jesus Michael…it was a mistake. I made a mistake. I fucked up…can’t we just move past this and get back to where we were. I love you so much and I will do anything in my power to prove that love to you”

“Really…you proved that love to me when you slept with another man. You love me so much that you fucked another man in our home…in our bed. So no Ben I can’t just forget that because it is something that has been burned into my memory for the rest of my life. So please Ben…I am begging you…please just leave me alone. I can’t do this with you anymore…it just hurts too much”

“I’m sorry Michael…” Ben spoke in a near whisper as he watched the greatest love of his life literally run away from him…tears of pure betrayal and heartbreak blazing down his handsome face.

 

“Come on Michael…I really need your help” Ted whined across the phone line hours later as Michael tried like hell to once again push past Ben’s betrayal and try and get some work done. “You really came through for me the last time and I could really…”

“Ok…Ok…Ok…” Michael belted out…to emotionally weary to fight…much less put up with Ted’s droning any longer. “Look…I’ll do it…whatever it is. Just tell me where and when and I will be there”

“Oh Michael…I love you so much” Ted squealed like a girl as he began to jump up and down. “You won’t regret it…I promise you. You are doing a good thing Michael Novotny…a really good thing. Meet me tomorrow at my warehouse at noon. Oh and Michael…”

“Bye Ted…” Michael cut him off…pushing the off button on the phone as he resisted the urge to toss it across the room. Placing the phone on the counter…he laid his head heavily beside it as once again he replayed the hurtful scene that had been played out...as he had come home early from work not more then a few weeks ago. He could still remember every sound…every smell…as the images of Ben and his young assistant fucking themselves into frenzy forever burned itself into his brain. At first he was to stunned to move as he continued to stand there frozen…his mind unable to register what it was that he was seeing before him. However…as Ben finally gave into his orgasm everything around Michael blended into horrible vibrant reality. Tears…he hated them…but as he continued to lay his head upon the counter in upset and shame he once again allowed them to consume him. He was so racked with pain that he never heard him come in…never heard him walk up behind him…only felt the strongness of his arms as they wrapped soothingly around his chest from behind. “Brian…” Michael sobbed…picking his head up from the counter as he leaned back against his best friend.

“Shhh Mikey…it’s ok” he soothed…tightening the hold that he had on the man that was everything to him. Closing his eyes he once again swallowed the anger that always seemed to consume him each time that he found his Mikey like that. He wanted to pound Ben for hurting Michael the way that he had…wanted to beat the living fuck out of him…but he knew that he couldn’t. No…it wasn’t the fact that Ben had HIV…wasn’t the fact that the man was physically almost double the size as he…but it had everything to do with the fact that Michael had begged him not to after breaking down and telling him the truth one night. No one knew about Ben’s betrayal…no one but him and that was only because he had practically forced Michael to tell him. He knew that something was wrong with him…without him saying a word he could feel the deepened sadness that had enveloped his best friend and that was when he went into action. It had taken hours to get the man to break…but once he had it took all of Brian’s inner strength to not lose his temper and his mind completely.

“Take me home Brian…please…just take me home” Michael begged…sliding off of the stool he had been sitting on as he twisted around within the strong arms of the only person that could make him feel whole again.

“Ok Mikey…” was his simple reply as he kissed Michael softly upon the forehead before stepping away from the man that he knew was once again going to fall apart before him. With quick measures he closed up the shop…locking the doors…placing the till in the safe…before turning off all the lights. Afterwards the y walked towards the Vette in complete silence…arms wrapped tightly around waist and chest as they snuggled close together as they always had for support.

“Where…where are we going” Michael sniffled once he realized that Brian was not heading towards his empty apartment.

“To the loft” was his simple reply as he looked over at his best friend and gave him a loving smile. “I’ve got a bottle of Jim Beam with our name on it Mikey. It will be just the two of us…like it used to be before blonde boys and brainy professors entered our lives. Oh shit…Mikey I’m sorry” he rushed out…pulling the Vette to the side of the road at the hitching sob that expelled from Michael. “I didn’t mean…I mean I know that…” he stammered trying to find the right words to sooth his clearly agitated best friend. “Fuck…I’m really sorry Mikey” he finally found the words as he leaned over…cupped his tear stained face before wiping the stray ones away with the pad of his thumb. “You know that my mouth gets ahead of me sometimes and…”

“It’s ok Brian…” Michael smiled sadly as he leaned into the softness of his touch. “I’m ok”

“Ok…” the other man responded…knowing full well that Michael was lying. “Tonight is all about us Mikey. The Dynamic Duo together again. Nothing else matters tonight except for the two of us…nothing”

 

The bottle was empty…and they were well into the next bottle as they sat together on the couch talking about the old days. Neither had laughed as hard or as well that night as they had with each in a long time. Brian had forgotten how much he missed just hanging out with his best friend…the only man who really knew him inside and out. There was always someone or something getting in between the two of them. It wasn’t until that very night that he realized with each passing year the two once inseparable people…were actually seeing less and less of each other. He would only admit this to himself…although he suspected that many already knew…but he loved Michael. He loved him with a love that would forever withstand the trials and tribulations that life constantly threw at him. He loved him with all of his nearly frozen heart…that same heart the Michael had been chipping away at year after long year. He loved him with his very soul…for he knew that without his Mikey by his side…in his life that that same soul would flee him. Mikey was his heart…his soul…his very being. He loved him…but not just in a sexual way…although there was that…but in a way that a man fully loves another man forever and beyond. Sure…he loved him…but time after time…day after day he rejected him…hurt him and the truth of the matter was that after years of denying it…he didn’t know why anymore.

“Come on Mikey...lets go to bed” Brian spoke quickly…trying to shut the voices in his head up before he lost what was left of his mind. He half expected Michael to put up a fight…but instead he just slid drunkenly off of the couch…tripping into Brian’s safe arms.

“My hero…” he giggled with his child like voice…cuddling against Brian’s chest…content to just stay there forever if he could.

“Come on Mikey…” Brian panned again…trying to sound serious but failing miserable as a grin only Michael could bring out spread across his face. Together the two made their way into Brian’s bedroom. Within minutes…after quite a bit of stumbling and fumbling their clothes…save their underwear were strewn across the room. Falling onto the bed…the two soon found comfort in the only place that they ever could find true peace…in each other’s arms. For the moment they laid in peaceful oblivion…until Michael’s voice punctuated the soundness.

“Brian…” he spoke quietly…almost sadly as tears once again misted his eyes.

“Yeah Mikey…” Brian replied…pulling the much shorter man just a bit closer.

“Is there something wrong with me?” he questioned…his breath hitching within his throat as he tried to control his tears.

“Yeah…your drunk. Now go to sleep” Brian chuckled uneasily…already knowing where this was heading and hoping like hell to avoid it at all cost.

“No I mean…” his words stalled as once again he gave up the good fight and allowed the pain that had been haunting him since Ben’s betrayal to overcome him once again. “Why can’t anyone love me? Why do they always leave me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I incapable of being loved? I…I just want to love someone and have that someone love me back in return. Why is it that every man that I have ever loved has hurt me? Why Brian…why?”

A storm of emotions began to brew through Brian as he continued to hold the sobbing man tightly within the safety of his arms. He remained silent…unable to speak the words that he longed to speak to the man that he truly did love. He wanted to tell Michael the truth…tell him that he was loved…loved in a way that he could never understand…but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He was too afraid…to frightened that the love that he held for Michael would never be enough. He was afraid to even consider giving up his fucking lifestyle for fear that he would lose his identity. He had tried love with Justin…as fucked up as it was and in the end he had been hurt more then anyone could have ever known…except his Mikey. Michael knew…knew exactly what Brian had been going through and knew just what he had to do to help him make it through it.

“I wish that I could love you the way that you deserve to be loved” he spoke truthfully…cuddling Michael even deeper into his embrace.

“Me too…” was his sob filled…slightly drunken reply against Brian’s chest. “I’ve waited for years for you to love me Brian…but I guess that I am not good enough for even you”

“NO…” Brian shouted as he flipped Michael onto his back…pinning him to the bed under the bulk of his heaving body. “You have it all wrong Michael” his protests continued…swallowing hard as he made the long awaited decision to tell Michael the truth. “You’re to good for me…don’t you get that?” he spoke truthfully…swallowing once again. “You think that you aren’t good enough for anyone to love…well your crazy if you think that…because…because…” his words stuck in his throat in utter fear.

“Because what?” Michael questioned…his eyes large…his heart beating like mad within his chest as he tried to stay coherent enough to hear Brian’s response.

“Because I love you…because I’m in love with you” Brian’s words burst forward as he held his breath in wait of Michael’s reaction to his declaration. “Mikey?” he spoke…opening the eyes that he didn’t even realize were closed…only to find the man he had just spoken words of love to passed out underneath him. “Fuck…” he whispered in complete frustration as he removed himself from off of the bed…heading into the living room in search the near empty bottle of Jack.

 

“You want me to do what?” Michael asked astonished as he looked around the crowded room loaded with half naked men…Ben included.

“I want you to be Mr. July” Ted repeated his early answer as he turned from his stunned friend…barking orders at anyone that would listen.

“Mr. July. I thought we were going to raise money for Angels over Pittsburgh”

“We are. This year we are going to be selling the hottest studs of Liberty Avenue calendar” he boasted proudly. “What better way for us to make money then to sell sex…or the illusion of Sex” his laughter echoed eerily around them as he turned to eye Michael from head to foot.

“Your crazy…” Michael burst out…blushing like a mad man…but not only from the way that Ted was leering at him…but also from the way that Ben was staring at him from across the room with such want in his eyes. “There is no way that you are going to make any money with me in that calendar. I can help with the pictures…offer the men snacks…but there is no way in hell that I am posing for a calendar” he stated adamantly…looking at Ben once again before turning his back to him fully.

“No you’re the crazy one Michael” Ted cut him off before he had another chance to speak. “I just don’t get you Michael…not one little bit. I don’t get that after all the time that I have known you that you still haven’t realized just how hot you truly are. Jesus…you have this face…this beautifully handsome face…with a set of the most beautiful and lush lips that I have ever seen. Your eyes alone are enough to draw men to you…but that gorgeously compact body of yours is what brings them in for the kill and…”

“Oh yeah…that’s me Michael Novotny stud of Liberty Avenue…beating off all the hot men with a stick” Michael laughed uneasily…still uncomfortable with the way that Ted was ogling him. “I think that you have me confused with Brian”

“Sure…and yet you don’t see the illustrious Mr. Kinney here among Pittsburgh’s finest…do you” Ted pointed out…placing his arm around his friends shoulder as he forced him to face the swarms of hunky men.

“I know…because he told you to basically fuck off” Michael reminded him.

“No…because he wasn’t invited. I only wanted the hottest men available for this shoot…and despite any misgivings that you may have about yourself Michael…that includes you”

“He’s right baby…” Ben spoke up from behind the two men…wanting to slap Ted away from the love of his life…but fully resisting. “You are one of the hottest men in Pittsburgh…if not the hottest”

“Please don’t call me baby” Michael nearly begged…his heart breaking once again as he gazed into beautiful blue eyes that he used to love losing himself in time after time. “Ok Teddy…I’ll do this for you…but only because Angels over Pittsburgh was such a great help when Vic was sick” and with that said he walked away from the two men staring so hard at him that it was making him uncomfortable.

“He really doesn’t get that he’s hot does he?” Ted questioned as he continued to gape at the tight ass of the man that he still had such a huge crush on.

“Lucky for those of us who were lucky enough to be with him that he doesn’t” Ben spoke more to himself then Ted. “Listen Ted…I have a proposition for you. If you put Michael and I together in a photo spread…I will donate one thousand dollars”

Ted could only stare at the man in utter shock as he tried to decide if the money that Ben was offering was worth possibly losing Michael’s friendship over. The truth of the matter was that neither himself or Emmett had any idea as to what had transpired between the once inseparable lovers. Secretly he suspected that Brian had something to do with it…but he had no proof for sure. All he knew was that one day Ben and Michael were in love and planning their future and then the next Michael wouldn’t even look at him without nearly breaking down in front of his friends. “I don’t know Ben…I mean things between Michael and you are…”

“Two thousand then…” Ben interrupted…intent on going as high as necessary to ensure that he had some quality time with his former lover.

“Done…” Ted said without hesitation…grasping Ben’s hand in a firm handshake. “So will that be cash or check.?” He asked with a smile before turning his focus back to the task at hand. “Ok people…we have one day to make this work. Now for those of you who have been assigned months you can stay…the rest of you…out” he indicated with his finger towards the door.

 

***This is ridicules*** Michael kept thinking to himself as he stood before the camera dressed is nothing but a rainbow colored Speedo and a frown across his face. Despite the skimpy piece of clothing he felt flush and clammy. The scenery surrounding him was gaudy and loud…and despite the fact that he loved what the rainbow stripes stood for within the gay community…he felt that the rainbow blanket…rainbow beach ball…and rainbow back drop were just too much. He was embarrassed beyond belief as some strange looking man with bad breath and a full headed mullet poked…jerked and prodded his near naked body into what he felt was a suitable position. ***Ouch…*** his inner ramblings continued as the man once again pinched him upon his ass…before shooting him a icky yellow grin as he walked behind the camera man.

“Now this is what I want from you July” he heard the cameraman speak as he positioned himself behind his lenses. “I want happy…smiling…flirting. I want you to make love to the camera…make all those hot and horny men on Liberty Avenue want you…make them need you…make them buy this fucking calendar”

“Then boy are you looking up the wrong tree” Michael continued to pout…regretting it immediately as the photographer began to shout in clear and extremely loud curse words.

“Take five…god dammit. Schmidt…get you ass over here” he continued to yell…snapping his fingers in wait of Ted’s appearance. “This is not working for me…he is not working for me” the man continued to scream pointing in the direction of Michael. “I mean look at him…he refuses to smile…refuses to take direction and I don’t know about you but compared to the other men in this room he is nothing but a home body”

“No shit…that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you all for the last two hours” Michael snapped back…throwing the beach ball on the floor before striding off towards the room where Ted had kidnapped his clothes.

“Michael…wait” he heard Ted call out behind him…only stopping due to the fact that Ben was now standing in his path. “Look Dante’…you have no idea how hot this man is. He looks awesome in front of the camera…trust me I know…we’ve done something like this before…remember Michael?” he ground out through clenched teeth as he turned to face his escaping friend.

“That was different Teddy…that was after Ben and I…” stopping himself short…Michael turned to face the once thought love of his life again. Memories of the night where he and his best friends played around with the camera in hopes of snagging Michael a man after he had basically dumped Ben began to haunt him. Pulling his eyes away from the broad chested man…he focused once again on his friend. Anger began to consume him...as once again the images of Ben fucking a much younger man in the bed that they once shared inhabited him. Taking a deep breath…he willed the strength needed to complete the task before him before taking his place once again in front of the gaudy backdrop. “Ok Teddy…I’m ready for my close up”

“Wonderful…” Ted yelled giddily…standing behind the cameraman as he whispered in his ear. “Now watch this…once he loosens up the man is a natural”

“Fuck you Schmidt…” was Dante’s nasty response as he pushed the annoying man away from him before bringing the camera once again into focus on the childlike man standing before him.

As much as Dante’ hated it…true to Ted’s words Michael was a natural. He seemed to make love to the camera as well as the many men who quickly surrounded the small area to get a look at him in action. What they didn’t know was that Michael wasn’t even there. Sure he was there in body…but his mind had wandered back to another night…another time where there was someone else behind that camera lense. It was the night that Brian worked his adman magic and made him look like someone that was hot and desirable. It was Brian that he was posing for once again…at least in his mind. It was Brian that he was trying to make realize how hot he was…how much he wanted him and how he had for too many years to count. He was so into his recollection of that night that he never heard them call him…never felt them approach…only felt a cooling sensation as it ran down his reddened face. “What the fuck…” he cried out in shock as the room around him quickly came back into focus.

“We just want to try something different” he heard Ted speak happily as he began to run his hands through his freshly wettened hair. “Jesus Michael…you have them all strung up on a leash” he indicated towards the many men still standing around them and much to Michael’s surprise most of them seemed to be giving him the eye.

Full embarrassment began to consume him as he pushed Ted’s hands away from where they had landed on his chest. “Let’s wrap this up Teddy” Michael growled under his breath…beginning to feel uncomfortable by the stares he was receiving. With a nod and a grin the yellow-toothed man appeared and was once again positioning Michael in a very provocative pose. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this…couldn’t believe that he had let Ted talk him into this as he began to mentally beat himself up once again. The position they had him in was not only uncomfortable…but completely embarrassing and so unlike him. He wanted to die…wanted to hide behind the gaudy backdrop and fall into the floor…but he pushed on. He wasn’t a quitter…not by a long shot and in his mind despite how much he was hating life and Ted at that moment…for the good of Angels over Pittsburgh he went on

“That’s a wrap for July” he heard the photographer cry out as he hiked the rainbow colored swim trunks up as high as he could to cover his manliness. Without so much as a word he made haste for the back room in order to change and high tail it as fast as he could out of there…where he hoped to forget all about Dante’…Ted…and even Ben at least for a little while.

“Where do you think that you are going?” Ted asked…corning him in the dressing room as he struggled into his street clothes.

“I’m getting the fuck out of here before that creepy man puts his hands on me again” Michael bit out as he pulled his shirt over his head and made an attempt to exit the tiny room.

“Michael wait…” Ted called out after him…grabbing onto the crook of his elbow as he spun him around. “Look there has been a change in the February spread and we need you to pose for a few more shots” he rushed out…taking a deep breath as he waited for the blast that was sure to come.

“What…fuck that…no way Ted. You said that you needed me for one spot and I did what I said that I was going to do. Now…if you’ll excuse me I will be leaving now so I can go home and try to forget all about this horrible experience”

“Michael please…I am begging you. I need you to help me just this one last time and then I will never ask for anything from you again” Ted begged…getting down on his knees before grabbing forcefully onto Michael’s hands. “Please Michael…the success of this calendar will allow me to get back within the good graces of the higher ups of Liberty Avenue. I need this Michael…I can’t continue to be just another crystal meth addict to these people…just another bug to squash under their expensive leather shoes…another…”

“Alright…alright…alright…” Michael broke in…jerking his hands away from the almost painful grip that Ted had held on him. “Fine…what month is it this time and what the fuck do I have to wear because I am not wearing another piece of string that you call a bathing suit again”

“No…you won’t have to” Ted piped up…pulling himself off of the floor. “In fact you will be fully clothed in this one” he continued…walking past Michael as he shuffled through the many costumes strewn across the room.

“Fully clothed…really?” Michael asked wearily as Ted early words of selling the illusion of sex came back to haunt him.

“Yes really…” Ted spoke over his shoulder…finally finding the one outfit that he had been looking for. “In fact here it is” he turned…holding up a black…almost shimmering shirt with a huge red heart across the front. “All you have to wear is this and these white dress slacks and…Ben” he said the last part in almost a whisper as he handed the clothing over to Michael and made a beeline for the door.

“What…I have to wear these and what” Michael asked…his mouth hanging open as his heart beat wildly within his chest. “Because I could have sworn that you said Ben” He knew that his ears must have been tricking him because despite that fact that he had never really told Ted about what had happened between him and Ben…he knew that there was at least something going on.

“I did…I said Ben”

“No fucking way…there is no fucking way that this is going to happen” Michael screamed…tossing the clothes on the floor as he stood there in dumb shock. “I won’t do it Ted…I won’t work with Ben…now or ever” he defended…crossing his arms over his chest as to prove his point. However…he knew by the look in his friend’s eye that defiance or not…he was going to be standing in front of that camera once again…but this time with Ben.

“Ok…this is the last shot for the calendar” Dante’ screamed to the room as he perched atop a ladder in preparation of the next and last spread. “I want short boy and big man over there” he indicated with his finger towards the romantic scene set up in wait. “This is for February…the month of love and I want to feel that love…got it”

“I can’t do this” Michael whispered sadly against Ted’s ear. “Please Teddy…I am begging you…don’t make me do this”

“There’s nothing I can do now Michael. You in costume and…” he spoke quickly not allowing himself to look into Michael’s brown eyes for fear he would drown in the sadness he knew was laying there. “Look just think about something else. Think about the last man you fucked or one that you want to fuck. Hell…think about Brian if that will help you get through this” and with that said he walked off leaving Michael stunned and tearful.

***Think about something else…someone else*** he spoke to himself…giving himself a pep talk in order to get through what he knew was going to be pure heart wrenching torture. ***Think of Brian…Brian…Brian*** he began to chant as images of the man that he still loved like no other began to inhabit his mind.

“Hey baby…” he heard Ben whisper against his ear as the yellow toothed man began to position them.

“Let’s just get this over with…please” Michael spoke sadly as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the warmth of Ben’s arms surrounding him. He had forgotten how much he loved Ben’s touch…how with just the littlest of those touches he could drive him absolutely crazy. He had forgotten how the scent of Ben made him feel calm and secure…and yet at the same time drove him mad with his want of him. He had forgotten how much he loved to trace the sculptured muscles of his stomach and chest…with his fingers…his tongue…his anything. But…most importantly he had forgotten just how much he had loved that man…just how much of himself that he had given to him in the name of love. However…what he didn’t forget and knew that he never would was the pain of his ultimate betrayal.

The shoot seemed to be taking forever as pose after pose were set…each one where they were forced to stand closer and closer until they were chest to chest…groin to groin. Michael could vaguely hear the photographer’s directions as little by little be began to fall under the spell of Ben Bruckner again. He didn’t know if it was the heat of his body…the scent that was only him…or the fact that he still loved him with so much passion…but before he knew what was happening Ben’s lips were upon his and he was powerless to stop him. Old and familiar sensations of days gone past began to assault him as the kiss turned from playful to breath consuming. Michael’s head was swimming as he gave into the kiss whole-heartedly. There was no denying it any longer. He missed Ben…he loved Ben…he wanted Ben as his body went into autopilot and gave into those misdirected wants.

“Holy Christ…” Ted spoke aloud as he stood behind the cameraman his eyes fully focused on the scene playing out before him. He was pretty sure that despite his earlier misgivings about taking Ben’s money…that he had done the right thing for it seemed that the two of them were on their way to an reconciliation.

“That’s it…that’s it” Dante’ whispered into his camera as he continued to snap the two men making out like crazy before him. If he hadn’t known any better he would have sworn that those two were lovers…but he quickly brushed it away as he brought his focus back to the case at hand.

His hands were everywhere. It was as if he could not get enough as he continued to explore every nook and cranny of the much taller mans body. Rippled chest…long straight back…perfectly round ass. It was all so familiar…all so safe as he began to grind his every responsive dick against a perfectly sculptured thigh. Throwing his head back he allowed Ben easy access to his neck and pulse point. He felt as if he were flying as lips and teeth attached themselves to where he needed them most…felt as if he was in another universe as he gave into the sensations…only to jerk himself away as a large and strong hand sought refuge within his skin tight jeans. “NO…” he screamed out…pushing Ben away…his eyes jerking back and forth between the cameraman and all the men leeching onto the sight that was before them.

“Michael…please” he heard Ben beg as he walked over to where Michael continued to stand in shock and confusion. “I love you so much and you can’t tell me that you don’t feel the same about me…I could feel it”

Michael was to stunned to speak at first. He was to stunned to do much of anything at first but continue to stand there and gape at the man whom he at one time had thought was his everything. “I love you too Ben” was his honestly reply once he felt that he had his wits about him as much as possible. “I’ve loved you from the moment that I laid eyes on you that day that you walked into my comic book store. I’ve loved you through all of your health scares…your trips to far off countries for inner peace. I’ve loved you through your steroid use…through your anger issues as you came off of them. I’ve loved you through everything and all I asked in return was for you to love me just as passionately as I did…but you didn’t…or you couldn’t” his breath hitched within his throat as again the images forever burned within his soul came back to haunt him. “I loved you unconditionally…despite everything that you have put me through and not once did I ever complain. You hurt me Ben…you hurt me in a way that I can never forgive you for. You took the love that I held for you and threw it back in my face on the night that you fucked another man. I won’t ever forgive you for that Ben…EVER” Michael screamed as he turned away from the silent man and ran like hell for the exit door.

 

It had been a few weeks since the night that Brian had confessed his love to Michael…a few long weeks were he wasn’t even sure if he was the one doing the avoidance thing or if it was Michael. On several occasions they had bumped into each other and the distance between them was gigantic. Brian mumbling a whispered hello before asking what Michael had been up too…only to have Michael reply that he was busy with the store before rushing off without another word. Brian was loaded with a mix of emotions that he didn’t know how to handle…only to have it made worse that he could not go to his best friend in the entire world to help him hash it out. He wanted to talk to Michael…wanted to go back to pretending like everything was fine…that words of love had not been expressed…but he knew that this time he could not. Michael’s avoidance of him only reassured him to the fact that he did not love him as much as Brian loved him…if any at all.

Another week had passed and things were still strained between the two once inseparable best friend…except this time the gap was even wider. It seemed that they were avoiding each other at all costs. There was no more drinks at Woody’s…followed by dancing into the wee hours of the night at Babylon. There we no more breakfasts at the diner…followed by numerous phone calls throughout the day for no reason whatsoever. They avoided each other like that plague…both to embarrassed to try and move past the awkwardness. After the third week Brian had has enough. He had come to the conclusion that if Michael didn’t want anything to do with him any more then it was time to move on and find someone that would take the pain of missing him away…at least for a little while.

Picking up the invitation he had received in the mail he re-read it…trying to decide if he wanted to give Ted the pleasure of his company at his little pre-calendar bash or if he would stay at home and sulk for another night. “Fuck that…” he said to the empty loft as he headed for the shower because there was no way that he was staying at home another night…wondering what was going to happen between he and Michael. Within minutes he was showered…shaved and dressed to the nines. He had only two things on his mind that night. One…to get very drunk and very high and two…to find some twink to fuck into oblivion.

The place was already hopping as he entered the building…paid the entrance fee as he made his way into the once largest porn website business. Irritation filled him as the man sitting behind the desk asked if he wanted to purchase one of the long awaited Studs of Liberty Avenue calendars. “I’ve already done my good deed for the gays of Liberty Avenue” he replied nastily…ignoring the dirty looks he received in return. He couldn’t believe how much the building had changed. It was no longer filled with naked men with erect penis…cheesing for the camera as they whacked their willies. Instead it was filled with gaudy paper streamers…dim lights and loud music. Everyone was dressed in their finest duds as they laughed…drank and acted merry for one night before heading back to their lack luster lives the next day. He wanted to leave…wanted to go back to the loft and get drunk in private and was just about to do so…before a blond headed twink appeared before him. “Have you seen the calendar?” the grinning man asked…handing the calendar over to Brian before kissing him on the cheek and dancing off. “July and February are going to knock your socks off” he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

“I don’t want your fucking calendar Justin” he screamed after the blonde kid who had nearly broken his heart over a year before hand. Throwing it on the floor be began to walk away…except that one picture on the back cover seemed to have caught his interest. Picking it up…his eyes nearly bulged out of his head as the image of a scantily clad Michael…with nothing else but once hell of a dazzling smile and a beach ball caught his eye. “Holy fuck…” he rushed out…his heart pounding deep within his chest as he quickly flipped to July. “Holy fuck…” he repeated again as he took in the full effect of the photo spread. Instantly his dick began to harden for he could not take his eyes off of the sexiest thing he had seen in years. In every picture Michael seemed to be making love to the camera. His eyes drew you in…but his smile was what finally hooked you line and sinker. He had forgotten…or more so chosen to forget just how beautiful and tight Michael’s body really was…but he was quickly reminded in glorious and vibrant color. He was gorgeous…fucking gorgeous and as he glanced around the room he quickly found that others were beginning to see this was well.

Jealously began to consume him…so much so that he was finding it almost impossible to breath as he tossed the calendar aside…once again making haste for the door. He was almost there…he could see it…he could almost taste the beautiful fresh air as he sucked in large quantities…but his feet had other ideas as they planted themselves firmly upon the floor. Breathing was no longer a problem as his heart died right there on the spot as he continued to gaze at the over sized pictures hanging on the wall before him. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed it before…but there it was…taunting him…teasing him…slowly killing him. “Don’t they look so hot together?” he heard a nameless face question him as he continued to stand before the overblown layout of all the monthly pics…his eyes only focused on the one. “It’s the only reason that I bought the calendar in the first place” the face continued to speak. “I heard that they were a couple at one time and broke up…but by looking at these pictures I think that it was maybe just a rumor…or they are once again back together”

“Schmidt…” he blurted out…turning away from the man in search of another before he beat his face into a bloody pulp from jealousy. He knew who was to blame for this…knew he was going to kill for this and he knew that once he got his hands on this man he was going to be hard pressed not to follow through with it.

“Brian Kinney…well I sure as hell didn’t expect to see you here tonight since you seem to have cut yourself off from the rest of us” Ted quipped drunkenly as Brian walked up on him.

“Fuck you Ted…we need to talk” he spoke gruffly…grabbing Ted by the arm as he led him away from the crowded room.

“Now what the hell could we possible have to talk about?” Ted tried to be smart…but decided against it at the look of pure evil that was radiating from his eyes.

“Is it true? Are they…are they back together again?” he bit out…hating the taste that those words left on his tongue.

“Are who back together again?” Ted asked…brushing Brian’s arm away as he straightened out his suit jacket.

“Mikey and the professor…are they back together again?” he asked once again his anger level reaching an all fired pitch.

“How the fuck should I know since I haven’t seen hide nor hair of Michael since the day of the shoot. He won’t return my phone calls and doesn’t even answer the door when I go over to his place. It’s like he’s locked himself away from everyone and yes…I am hoping against hope that the reason is because he and Ben have reconciled.

“Why the hell would you want that?” Brian questioned…his brow furrowed together as he once again tried to control the urge to thump the man before him.

“Because Ben makes Michael happy…and if anyone deserves to be happy then it is Michael” was Ted’s honest reply as he looked over his shoulder at the picture of Michael and Ben hanging on the wall.

“Fuck you…” Brian drawled out…pushing past Ted as he once again took his leave. He couldn’t believe how screwed up his emotions were as he made desperate haste for the door because at that point in time he needed to be anywhere but there. He needed a drink…he needed to get high…he needed to fuck something…anything but as he walked into Woody’s he once again realized that what he needed most of all was Michael. He didn’t know what he was going to do…but what he did know was that he was going to get completely shit faced first and then he would try to come up with a plan…a damn brilliant plan to win Michael’s love and affection.

 

He couldn’t believe how much time had passed since the day of the photo shoot…couldn’t believe how long it had been since he had spent any time with Brian. He was lonely…he was desperate and he was embarrassed beyond belief. He had wanted to lock himself away from the world…from his family and friend…from Brian and he had almost succeeded. However…the loneliness was more then he could tolerate and despite the fact that it was against his better judgment he finally forced himself out of his self-imposed prison. He didn’t know where he was going…but he knew he had to get there quickly as he literally raced out of his apartment and into the cooling night air. Within minute he found himself standing in front of the Liberty Diner…praying like hell that Brian was nowhere in sight. Checking his watch…a breath of relief expelled from his lips at the realization of the late hour. He knew that he was safe since it was well after eleven o’clock...which meant Brian was a Babylon finding some trick and getting his dick sucked. Upon entering the diner he headed for his regular table in hopes of drowning his sorrows in shitty coffee before heading back home to his empty apartment…but what he got was something completely different.

“Hey Michael…” he heard Glenda the waitress speak as she reached the table…pen in hand to take his order. “What can I get your tonight?” she asked.

“Um…I guess I will have the…” he started to place his order…only to cut himself off as a young twink slide into the booth in front of him.

“Whatever he has is on me” the twink gushed…slamming a fifty-dollar bill on the table as he continued to stare crazily at Michael.

“Um…no…that’s ok” Michael blushed…feeling completely uncomfortable with the way that the kid was gaping at him as if he was his last meal.

“You’re hot” the twink rushed on…licking his lips at he continued to gaze at the eye candy before him. “Fucking hot…all of my friends think so”

Michael knew that he had to be on some sort of hidden camera show as two other young men cluttered their way around the booth. “Um…thanks” he whispered…a heated blush racing across his chubby cheeks.

“Will you sign this for me?” one of the other boys asked…placing a calendar in front of him.

“Holy shit…” Michael whispered as he continued to gawk at the pictures sitting before him. “I didn’t know that these were out yet” he went on more to himself then the kids surrounding him. He couldn’t believe how great the picture spread looked in front of him…couldn’t believe how through the wonders of camera magic that he actually looked half way decent.

“Came out a few days ago actually” one of the other boys whispered shyly as he too placed his calendar in front of Michael. “I was one of the first to get one. Could you…could you sign mine” Wanting to say no…but unable to turn anyone down Michael took the pen that Glenda held out for him…signing his name across the glossy smoothness…another full blush invading his face as that same kid thanked him profusely before planting a kiss upon his cheek. “Thanks so much” the kid blushed himself…tucking his jaw into his chest as he looked shyly over at an equally blushing Michael. “My friends and I were about to go to Babylon…would you…would you like to come and have a drink with us?” he stammered…causing Michael to chuckle from the absurdity of it all. He once again wanted to decline…wanted to thank them kindly for their time and drink his coffee in peace…but the jingling of the bell above the entrance caused him to change his mind. His heart stopped beating in his chest for the briefest of moments as Brian entered the diner…locking eyes with him instantly as he made his way over towards the counter. “Hey gorgous…” he heard Glenda call out to Brian as he slid onto a stool…staring intently at a stunned Michael. He knew that he had missed Brian in the short time that he had locked himself away…but he never knew how much until he walked into that door. “So what do you say stud” the original twink cut into the staring contest he and Brian were holding. “Babylon with me and my friends…we will make it so worth your while”

Something came over Brian the instant the he entered the diner and found Michael surrounded by what appeared to be several fucking twinks. However…that something only continued to consume his very being as more and more of the patrons of the Liberty Diner slowly began to congregate over to his former best friend. He knew what that something was…and it pissed him off more then anything else in his life…but he refused to give into it. Instead he chose to ignore Michael and his group of followers…except for the occasional sideway glances out of the corner of his eye.

“So what will it be handsome” Glenda batted her eyelashes towards Brian…trying like hell to get his attention.

“Fucking shit…” he blurted out as he continued to ogle Michael out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing what he was seeing…couldn’t believe that Michael was doing what he was doing…but it was happening right before his very eyes. Michael was leaving…leaving with his gaggle of twinks no less and not once even bothering to look in his direction.

“Sorry honey…we don’t serve that on the menu” the waitress teased with a saddened smile as she watched Brian watch Michael leave. She didn’t know what was going on between the once inseparable two…but by the look of hurt and betrayal in Brian’s eyes she knew that at least something had.

“What…huh” Brian snapped…turning his attention to the man dressed in drag before turning his head back towards the now empty doorway.

“Go after him…” Glenda urged…popping her gum and wishing like hell that it were she that Brian was pining over the way that he was obviously pining over his best friend.

“Mind your fucking business” was his returned and angered reply as he threw a five dollar bill on the counter before storming after his once thought best friend.

 

It had only been twenty minutes and Michael was already bored with the hot studs dancing all around him. He knew that he should have been thrilled to have all those young men fawning over him…but the idea that it was the pictures from the calendar that enraptured them was somehow creepy to him. Several times he had tried to excuse himself…only to have one or more of them clasp onto him…begging him not to leave. He had been propositioned more times in one night then he had in his entire lifetime and he hated it. He wanted to be with another…have another fawning over him…drooling over him…wanting him in the way that he also wanted them. He missed Brian and wanted more then anything to be with him…even if it only meant as best friends. He knew that the once unbreakable friendship that once held them together was over. He knew because he could see the disappointment in Brian’s eyes at the diner as he left with the drooling studs. “Lets go to the backroom” he heard one of them growl in what he thought was supposed to be a seductive way. Anger began to consume him as he once again thought back to the look in Brian’s eyes. Anger at the idea that Brian of all people had any right to judge him or anyone else for that matter for something stupid they had done. ***Fuck it*** he thought to himself as he slung him arm around the hotter of them all…literally dragging him towards the bowels of the sex ridden back room.

Once again he thought his eyes were deceiving him as he watched Mikey do something so out of character. Complete and utter jealously raced up and down his spine as he fisted the beer bottle so severely that he held within his hand that it exploded from the pressure of it. “FUCK” he cried out as tiny shards of glass punctured his reddened skin. Dropping the bottle to the ground…he ripped off the bottom layer of his shirt…covering the wound before pushing his way out of the club before he lost his fucking mind.

His head was killing him…his hand as well as he strolled through the always-crowded streets of Liberty Avenue…nothing but Michael upon his mind. They were everywhere…those damn calendars. Calendars with pictures of his Mikey looking so hot that he couldn’t stand the idea of all those other men goggling over him…jerking them selves off over him. However…it was the one set of pictures that kept flashing over and over in his mind. The one where Ben and Michael were kissing…holding each other…nearly making love right in front of the camera for all the world to see. It ate at his gut…caused his heart to turn colder then cold because no matter how much he tried to deny it…he was head over heels in love with Michael and knew that he had blown any chance he might have had with him. Despair mixed with anger once again consumed him as he took off in only one direction…and boy was that person in for a rude awakening once he got there.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Ted cried out in alarm as he opened the door to find a fully pissed off Brian standing there. “Come the fuck on in” his cries continued as Brian pushed past him…knocking him into the wall as he burst into his home.

“Where the fuck are they?” he heard that same man question angrily as he paced like a caged animal before him.

“Where is what?” he countered…rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he attempted to make his way into the kitchen for some water.

“The fucking negatives…I want to know where they are” Brian bit back…grabbing a stunned awake Ted by the front of his shirt as he jerked him mere inches from his contorted face.

“What the hell did you do to your hand” Ted questioned…still shocked but not so much by the anger radiating off of Brian’s slender frame…but by the amount of blood sliding down his hand and onto his silk pajama’s.

“Don’t change the subject Schmidt. I want those fucking negatives and I won’t rest until I find them” he barked…pushing Ted away from him as he raced towards the closed bedroom door of the irritating man.

“Brian…WAIT” Ted cried out in a panic as he tried to grab onto Brian’s shoulder…only to have his back hit the wall as he once again pushed him away.

“Holy fucking shit…” Brian called out astonished as he took in the contours of the small room. He couldn’t believe what he had found because even for Ted it was too scary…to stalkerish for the much older and stranger man. “You fucking pervert” Brian bit out…finally getting some sense around him as Michael looked down upon him from the pictures of all shapes and sizes covering the entire length of his bedroom. Pulling his eyes from the face of his love he scouted around the room for what he knew he was going to find next and as enough he did. Bottles of lotion littered his bedside as well as several boxes of tissues. The wastebasket at the side of his bed was over flowing with used tissues…most wet…some not. Anger that he knew he was about to lose control of once again began to consume him as he grabbed onto Ted once again forcing him to the middle of the room. “So…was getting Mikey to pose for your fucking calendar just a ploy for you to get your rocks off” he growled in the speechless mans ear…increasing the hold that he held on him. “I want those fucking negatives and I want them NOW” his words proceeded to get louder as he literally dragged Ted out if his Michael collaged room. “Now either we do this the easy way with you walking out on your own…or I break your fucking legs and drag your near dead carcass there. So…which will it be?”

“There…there are no negatives…but I have everything saved to my hard drive back at my office” he stammered…attempting to go back into his room to change…but thinking otherwise at the look of death blazing across Brian’s face. Grabbing his coat and his keys he raced towards his car…Brian in tow before speeding down the empty streets.

“There are going to be a few rules after tonight stalker boy” Brian drawled out as he turned to face the man he had always hated with a passion. “One…you are never to speak to Michael again. Two…if you know what is good for you…you will get the fuck out of Liberty Avenue…because if you don’t I promise to make your life a living hell. Oh and three…if you tell anyone about what I just said…well we won’t go there now will we”

“Yo…you can’t tell me what to do” Ted spoke up…trying to sound brazen but failing miserably. “There is nothing that you can do to make me leave”

“I am Brian Kinney…king of Liberty Avenue and top notch ad man Trust me when I tell you this Theodore…I can and I will make your life a living hell. All it would take is one word from me to some random twink and you and your pathetic life would be over. As you know queers are a spiteful bunch and once they get a taste of blood they go for the jugular. Care to test me?”

Knowing that he was beat Ted refused to answer as he once again focused on the road ahead of him.

 

It had been a few days since his excursion to the back room with the lost boys and despite the fact he thoroughly enjoyed himself…it was not as fulfilling as he might have expected. Since that day he had basically placed his self back in hibernation…but as before he was more then a little sick of it. After pacing the length of his apartment at least a dozen times as images of Brian wrecked havoc on his already messed up brain…he decided he had had enough. Enough time had passed…more then enough time for them to work out their differences and yet they were still apart. “It’s time Kinney” he spoke through gritted teeth to the empty apartment. It’s fucking time”

Within ten minutes he was at Brian’s loft ready for battle…ready to force the clueless Kinney to see the truth about him. He’s was in love with him…head over heels and he was more then tired of hiding it…pretending that it didn’t exist. He didn’t use the buzzer as he waited impatiently outside for some clueless tenant to exit the building. Once done he bound up the stairs…jerking the key only to be used for emergencies out of his front pocket. ***This is as much as an emergency as any*** he thought to himself as he placed the key in the lock…turning it quickly as he jerked the door open. Nearly fainting…he quickly pulled himself together as much as possible at the sight of a naked Brian laying across the lounger before him. However…what was more eye popping was the fact that he was jerking himself off so furiously that Michael was sure that he was going to rip his gorgous dick right from his body.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he heard the well-hung man cry out…forgoing his earlier action as he jumped up off of the lounger several pictures fluttering to the ground before him.

At first Michael could only stand there in stunned shock as he got a glimpse of one of the photo’s Brian was looking at…but soon the need to know more consume him as he rushed across the room…swiping one off the floor as Brian fumbled with his bathrobe. “What…what…why?” Michael stammered…still staring at his near naked frame as the image of him self looked up at him. “Brian…say something dammit” he ground out…for the life of him not understanding why he was getting angry instead of jumping for joy.

“You have no fucking right to be here” Brian screamed out his reply…grabbing onto Michael’s arm as he tried to shove him back out the door he had just entered unannounced.

“I have no fucking right to be here” Michael repeated back at him angrily…jerking his arm out of the hold that Brian was holding on him…making his way deeper into the loft. “You’ve been avoiding me like the plague for months now and I finally decide that enough is enough and I come over here to talk to you and I find you jerking off to a near naked picture of me. It…it doesn’t make any sense…does it?” he asked hopefully…his heart beating just a bit faster within his chest as he waited for Brian to respond.

“I’ve been avoiding you” Brian spit out…completely ignoring the fact that his best friend had caught him jerking off to the pics that he had printed from his own computer. “You’ve been the one avoiding me ever since the night that I told you that I was in love with you and…fuck” he cut himself off after realizing his blurb as he turned away from the stunned man standing away from him. “I mean…” he tried to repair the damage…but was speechless him self.

“You told me you were in love with me?” he spoke on winded breath fearful to speak in that it would all be a dream…but also at the fact that it could possibly be real.

“Sure…were best friends aren’t we” he lied…trying to protect his rep as the bile began to rise within his throat at such lies. “Don’t I tell you that I love you all the time”

“No…never” Michael went on fearfully…walking towards the man he still loved with all that he was. “You never tell me that you love me…that you are in love with me. Did you Brian…did you tell me that you loved me? Are you in love with me?” he asked again…placing his hands upon Brian’s trembling Biceps…standing face to face as he awaited his response.

“Michael…I…I” he attempted to back lag again…but thought differently at the look of such hope radiating from the man he truly did love eyes.

“Brian…please” Michael begged…tears misting those same eyes as he continued to wait for the words he had longed to hear for years before hand.

Defeated…he looked down at the ground instead of the brown beauties of his Mikey’s before speaking. “I did…I said it” he stammered…still unable to look at the man or say much more of the truth. “And then you started ignoring me…acting like you wanted nothing to do with me and I just assumed that…”

“I didn’t love you in return” Michael finished for him…hand still resting on Brian’s arm as he lifted his chin upwards for he wanted to look deep within hazel depths when he spoke his next words. “I have loved you from the first moment that I laid eyes on you in the ninth grade. Jesus Brian…you have to know that. Hell…everyone knows that. People that don’t even know us know that. People living in far off countries know that. People who…”

“Ok…ok…I get it” Brian laughed for the first time that night and in a long time.

For a few moments the two sat in awkward silence after that…neither knowing what to say…but each knowing that their lives as they knew it were about to take a pivotal change. “Brian…” Michael asked hesitantly.

“Mmm…” was the only sound he could make as his heart began to pound once again like crazy in his chest.

“Do you…do you think that you could say it to me again. You know…since I…um…don’t remember the first time?” he asked timidly…that time he became the one fascinated with the floor below his feet.

“I’m sorry Mikey” he teased…trying like hell to control his need to laugh again. “That was a one time occurrence” he went on. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” Michael asked…looking up from the floor and into the dancing eyes of Brian.

“Unless you pose for me the way you were posing for them in those pictures I was jerking off to” he grinned naughtily…chuckling giddily at the look of raw terror that blazed across Michael’s face…soon followed by a reddened blush.

“Brian…I…I couldn’t” he stammered…his heart soaring with such love and yet petrified beyond belief that his dream might have been coming true.

“Well then neither can I” the teasing continued…despite the fact that strip tease or not there was no way Michael was leaving that loft before losing his clothes and being pinned to the bed by none other then him. With languid movements he tightened the sash around his waist as he attempted to walk towards the kitchen. He could not control the smile that was blazing across his face as he kept his back turned to the speechless man. He wasn’t sure how he was going to seduce Michael out of his layer of clothing but he knew that he would and he was dying for that very moment. However…he quickly found that he didn’t have to put any sneak tactics into motion as something soft went whizzing past his ear. Looking to the floor he found the shirt that Michael was wearing just moments before he turned his back on him. His heart was thudding so hard within his chest as he turned to find a bashful…but somewhat hardened best friend standing shirtless behind him.

“Say it…” Michael teased as he placed his hands as his waist…his fingers tracing their way across the top metal button.

Brian’s mouth was completely dry as he continued to take in the sight of a near naked Michael…live and in the flesh standing before him. Internally he was cursing himself for acting like some childish twat when the man that he wanted more then he wanted anything else in his life…stood before him ready and waiting. “Lo…love” he stammered…swallowing hard as he tried to get his body under control. It only became worse though as little by little…with a huge smile across his face…Michael began to unsnap the shiny buttons. He felt as if time was crawling at a standstill as one by one the buttons popped open reveling a taunt and toned tummy that he just ached to lick and taste. I feral grunt escaped from his overly parched lips as he stood frozen in time as the jean material slide down his sides…reveling hips that he would use to for support as he fucked him into oblivion. ***Hurry the fuck up*** his mind screamed loudly for it had been to long without touching…tasting…just being with its love. Dry mouth no longer became a concern as those same jeans that he had been cursing were thrown across the room at him. “Holy shit…” he whispered to himself…unable to believe that he had never truly noticed before that night just how extraordinary Michael’s body was.

“Wh…what?” Michael asked concerned as he stood near naked before Brian…his hands attempting to cover the bulge within his briefs. Another full ranged blush blazed its way across his face as he fought the urge to dress quickly and bolt like a bat out of hell.

“I love you Michael Novotny” Brian words quickly expelled on a blast of air as he threw caution to the wind and bridged the gap between the two of them. No other words were spoken from either man as lips locked in pure and needful frenzy. As the kiss intensified…the true and harsh reality of the situation began to consume him. He had done it…he had finally admitted to the only man that really mattered that he loved him. He had allowed the barriers that were once his catalyst to crumble at his feet and despite the fact that he was scared shitless…nothing felt more right then at the very moment. “Say something Mikey…anything” he begged…needing to hear something as to how Michael was feeling that the particular moment at time.

“Kinda hard to speak when you have your tongue shoved down my throat” he chuckled winded…as he continued to clutch at Brian’s neck for support.

“Yeah…” Brian laughed giddily back as he spooned his arm under Michael’s delectable ass…jerking him over his shoulder as he made his way unsteadily into his bedroom. “Oh and Michael” he spoke light heartedly as he placed him back on his feet on the floor in front of him.

“Yeah…” was his only able response.

“It’s going to be even harder for you to talk as I am fucking the shit out of you” He didn’t give Michael a chance to respond before he placed his palm upon his unsteady chest pushing him backwards as he fell across the bed. Within a millisecond he had the robe discarded as he too fell atop the bed beside a grinning Michael. “Don’t think that you will be needing these” he said…tracing his hand down Michael’s spine…his hand sliding under the waist of his underpants as he cupped a perfectly shaped cheek. With the back of said hand he began to inch the cloth off his backside until they were bunched at his knees. Eye contact never broke as he leaned down…jerking the hindering cloth completely from his legs before spinning it above his head as a sort of a prize. He felt the heat of Michael’s blush as he leaned in and laid their foreheads together. “I love you Michael” he whispered softly…needing for Michael to know that despite all the teasing and playfulness that there were truths behind their meanings. He could easily read the love in Michael’s eyes as he stole a quick and simple kiss for good measure. “Um…Mikey” he spoke softly…needing to hear a verbal response despite what he had witnessed within chocolate depths. “Don’t you have something to say to me?”

“Fuck me” was Michael’s grinning response as he slung his bare leg over Brian’s…pulling him on top of him as he turned over onto his back.

“Atta boy Mikey…” was his witty response as he once again crushed his lips across the only lips he ever wanted to kiss again. The kiss was hot and heavy…and yet loving and needful as the two explored every nook and cranny of each other’s mouths. With muffled grunts and groans Michael soon had Brian’s robe worked off of his body as his own hands began to explore heated skin.

It was an inferno that soon consumed the two of them as arms…legs…torso’s…any bit of exposed flesh move in fluid contact with each other. There wasn’t a place left unexplored…left un-tasted as time once again came to a stand still…allowing the two to make up for every minute…every second that they had missed before that night. Old wounds were healed…old haunts quickly disposed of as the prospect of their new lives together loomed in the horizon. It was at that moment that they realized just how wrong…how stupid they were to have let anything come between the love and bond that each knew had been present from the moment that they laid eyes on each other. Words were not expressed…but none were needed as their hearts and their souls spoke for them…alerting them to the amount of pure and infinite love that was shared between them. It was at that moment in time as the need for more engulfed them that the once steel incrusted wall known as Kinney came crumbling down at their feet. There was no need for lies…no need to hide any longer. They had each other…in a sense like they always had…and yet to a degree higher then they could ever imagine before.

“Make love to me Brian…please” Michael begged need fully as he finally spoke the words that Brian had been dying to hear since the roles had changed between them.

Closing his eyes…he relished the way the words echoed within his heart before leaning down and kissing his lover softly. “Only to you ever again” he vowed and he knew that he meant it when the usual pangs of constriction did not surround him. “Only to you” he repeated his mantra again as he plucked the needed condom from off of the dresser…attempting to rip it open…but only to stop as Michael sat up before him.

“Let me…” he whispered…taking the second skin from Brian as he ripped it open with his own teeth…removing the piece of rubber that would aid in bringing them the most pleasure. He wanted to kiss it…wanted to hold it above his head and pray to it in reverence…but with a devilish look in his eye he decided to take a different route. Forming his mouth into the shape of an O…he placed the latex within his mouth…shooting Brian a playful wink before leaning forward and placing it at the tip of his penis. Ever so slowly he moved forward…sliding the protection over a dick so erect that he could not wait for it to be lodged deep within him. Within seconds he had everything in place as he wrapped his arms around Brian’s trim waist…laying hands upon ass cheek of molten steel instead offering his reverence to what lay within his mouth. He knew Brian’s dick was going to be amazing to look at since he had seen it a few times within his lifetime…but what he didn’t know was how perfect it felt right where it was. He loved sucking cock and knew that he was good at it…but nothing felt more perfect then having the love of his lives perfectness deep within his throat.

“Mi…Mikey…” Brian whispered hoarsely as his best friend and lover continued to lave wondrous attention to his penis…but he wanted more…he needed more and Brian Kinney always got what he wanted. “Holy fuck…” he cried out as a hot and heated tongue sucked tauntingly at the tip of his overly sensitive penis as playful eyes gazed up lovingly at him. “Tease…” he bit out as another round of soft suction was adhered…before his need to plow Michael’s delectable ass over burdened him. With quick measures…he grabbed Michael by the shoulders…forcing him backwards against the bed as he readied him for what was about to happen next. With eyes locked…hearts ready…two became one as Brian eased his way forward a little at a time. All movements halted for a split second as he allowed Mikey to adjust to his girth…before gliding all the way in. Breathing became labored…blood raced as together they set a motion that was intended to bring the utmost pleasure to the two willing parties. Sighing…moaning…undetectable noises could be heard wafting all around them as the friction of the moment turned into full-fired obsession. “Say it Mikey…” Brian bit out…tightening the hold that he had on his lover’s thighs as he continued to make love to him in outright frenzy. “Say it…” because the truth of the matter was that he needed to hear the words more then he needed to breath.

“I love you Brian” Michael screamed at that top of his lungs as he arched his body upward…allowing the current of emotion and electricity to roll over him. His orgasm was intense and binding as it consumed him from his head to his toes. Never in his life had he ever felt the way that he felt at that very moment as Brian after ensuring his ultimate pleasure…finally gave into his own. Afterwards no words were spoken…yet none were needed once again as Brian fell forward…pinning Michael once again to the mattress. For long moments in time the two just laid there…fighting for breath…fighting for consciousness as they basked in the after glow of having just had made love for the first time ever.

“You know Mikey…” Brian drawled several moments later after finally allowing himself to get control of his emotions.

“Yeah?” Michael mumbled against Brian’s chest as he forced himself to stay awake…nearly losing the battle.

“We could make a mint on E-bay if we sold your calendars” he teased…excepting to get an extreme reaction to his teasing…and getting just what he expected.

“Brian Kinney…” Michael screamed…jerking his fully awake frame upwards as he switched their positions and flipped Brian onto his back. “Those calendars are for charity” he went on…hoisting Brian’s hands over his head as he straddled his waist. “And besides…I was thinking that maybe we should do a calendar of just you. We could call it the former stud of Liberty Avenue as you pose for pictures only meant for my eyes” he continued to tease…leaning forward as he traced his tongue across Brian’s grinning lips before sitting back up…pointing a pretend camera at the man below him. “Strike a pose Brian…”

“Mikey you are so pathetic” Brian laughed…getting in on the action as he began to pose for the mock camera.

“Yeah…but you love me anyways” he quipped…tossing the invisible camera over his shoulder as he allowed his new lover to once again change their roles.

“I do…” he vowed earnestly…kissing Michael soundly before pulling away. “Hey Mikey…what do you think of amateur porn?” he teased…knowing good and well that he was about to get one hell of a reaction and loving every minute of it. “I mean think about it…we could pay someone to tape us making love and then sell it for loads of cash on E-bay for the world to see”

“Brian…I swear to Christ” But he didn’t have a chance to finished that sentence as Brian dove in for another kiss and another promise of mind-altering lovemaking.

The End…


End file.
